Alternate Scenes
by Super Odin
Summary: Small smutty one-shots of scenes from the movie altered to make sexy and better. First Chapter - "Cat's New Girlfriend" Cori


"Cat's New Girlfriend" - Based on the episode 'Cat's New Boyfriend.'

(ff) Cat/Tori

Tori Vega dragged Cat Valentine down the hallway of Hollywood Arts into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind her.

"Let me out!" Cat said as she tried getting past Tori to get out of the closet.

"Cat!" Tori said, trying to get Cat to listen to her.

"This is kidnapping... or Catnapping." She said, giving her her own little laugh, then going back to a straight face. "Open the door."

"I'm sorry! And I'm not just saying I'm sorry. I'm really, really, seriously sorry." Tori said to Cat.

"You sprayed cheese on me and then kissed my boyfriend."

"Yea. Yea I did."

"Why would you be mean to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I still do have a few tiny feelings left for Danny. Maybe that's why I went a little crazy. Seeing you two being all mushy together."

"You could've just talked to me about it."

"What I did was terrible and awful and immature and you have every right to be furious with me. I swear Cat, if I were you, I would just punch me straight in the face."

All of a sudden to Tori's surprise, Cat moved her hand up quickly behind Tori's neck and pulled her face closer to hers and began kissing her. Tori pushed herself back off Cat and looked at her stunned.

"What... What was that for, Cat?"

"I... I knew he was your ex. So, I decided to go out with him to make you jealous." Cat said.

"Make me jealous? Why?"

"Because... Because I want you, Tori. But it's like you don't notice me."

"Are you kidding? Of course I notice you. You're like my best friend."

"Can... Can we be more?"

"More? More what?"

"More than friends?"

Tori stared at Cat. She like Cat, but not in that way. Not until now atleast. Cat gave off her innocent look. The look that drove the boys crazy... and now her.

Tori threw her arms around Cat and began kissing her, moving her hands through Cat's bright red hair. Cat followed Tori's lead as she put her arms around Tori.

The two girls began kissing each other, their hands moving up and down the other's back and each other's ass. Their tongues dancing with each other. Tori wasn't sure what was happening. She never had feelings for a girl before. But Cat was different. Kissing Cat, holding Cat. It just felt right. Felt natural.

Cat broke off the kiss and gave a little giggle. That giggle was one of the sexiest things she's ever heard. Sweet innocent laugh. She had to have Cat. Tori walked over to the door and locked it as Cat sat there playing with her hair.

Tori walked up to Cat and began kissing her again, while taking off both Cat's overshirt and her vest.

"I want you so bad, Cat." She said in between kisses. "Are you okay with this."

Cat just gave a nod and Tori took her queue. Cat lifted up her hands as Tori took off her blue shirt as Cat reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, releasing her breasts. Tori just smiled as she leaned in and began kissing Cat's neck as she moved her right hand up and began playing with Cat's left breast. Cat let out a squee as Tori began pinching at Cat's small dark nipples.

"Oh, Tori." Cat let out in a small voice.

Tori continued her way town Cat's body until she got to her right breast and began kissing and sucking on and around her nipple, pulling and scraping at it with her teeth.

"Fuck." Cat let out a small wimper.

Tori switched sides on her mouth and began giving Cat's other tit the same service, as she found her free hand moving down to Cat's pants and unbuckling them.

"Please. Fuck me, Tori." said in her signature innocent tone of voice and it drove Tori wild.

Tori dropped to her knees as she pulled down Cat's pants and underwear down revealing a small patch of dark red hair and a glistening pussy. The smell intoxicating and drew Tori in. Tori took a quick lap at Cat as Cat shuttered on the touch of Tori's tongue on her lower lips. Tori became crazed at the taste as she began going lapping away at the other girl. Tori reached up and stuck her middle finger into Cat's cunt as her tounge attacked everywhere else.

"Uhhh." Cat let out as the finger penetrated her.

Tori began going faster as she put another finger into her. She could taste Cat beginning to cum as she continued sucking on Cat's clit as the juices landed in her mouth.

"Tori. Faster."

Tori did as she was told and picked up the pace, going faster and harder in her lover's pussy. Cat's juices started to come out more and more as Cat reached for her shirt and put it into her mouth, screaming so no one would hear them. Tori sat there, sucking out all of Cat's remaining juices. Cat took her shirt out and panted.

"Wow, Tori. You're so good." Cat said as she leaned back against the wall.

Tori got back up and began kissing Cat again. Cat loved the taste of herself on Tori's lips. She tasted sweet like candy.

Tori began to take off her shirt as Cat reached down and took off her shoes and pants, leaving her fully naked. Cat looked at Tori as Tori was left topless and began taking off her boots and pants. Cat had been waiting for this for a long time. She wasn't sure when exactly, but probably since the first time she met her. There was something about Tori that Cat liked. Maybe the fact that she didn't take advantage of her or her innocent behavior and that she was really concerned for her. When Cat finally snapped out of her thinking, she stood there in front of a naked Tori Vega. A sight that all of the guys at Hollywood Arts probably dreamed of and masturbated to or atleast, she did.

Cat moved over to Tori and began kissing her. The two girls naked bodies rubbing against each other. Cat felt weak as she felt her nipples rub against Tori's. Cat worked her way down Tori's body until she got to her breast. Cat began kissing around Tori's puffy nipples, switching between them every minute or so as Tori let out moans of approval and pleasure as she pulled her hands through Cat's hair. Cat moved her hand down to Tori's cunt and began running her hand through the lips and over her clit.

"Fuck me, Cat." Tori said. "I need you in me."

Not one to disobey orders, Cat dropped to her knees and stared at the glistening sex in front of her. Cat then smiled to herself as she noticed the small patch of brown hair Tori had down there. It suited her just right.

Cat moved in and gave Tori's slit a long lick as Tori shuddered from Cat's touch. After several licks, Cat stuck her tongue in Tori and began licking her from the inside out.

Tori was in heaven. She had let tons of guys and a few girls eat her out and all of them did it like amatuers, but Cat was a pro. The way she swirled her tongue inside her cunt, slithering it out to give her clit. Going back and forth. Tori played with her nipples as she felt her knees get weak.

"Fuck." She said under her breath. "Almost there, Kitty."

'Kitty', Cat thought. Tori just gave her a pet name. No one ever gave her a pet name, atleast not one that wasn't making fun of her. She was now determined to give Tori the best orgasm of her life. Cat moved her hand up and began rubbing at Tori's clit as she worked her tongue in and out.

"AHHHHHH!" Tori screamed as she released into Cat's mouth.

Tori stood there panting and looked down at Cat, who was busy licking up all of her juices. She never had someone make her do that just by tongue fucking her and never has she came this much. She needed Cat. Fuck her old boyfriend. Or any boy for that matter.

Cat sat there on her knees while looking up at Tori with those big brown eyes and that huge smile.

"Did I do good?" She asked.

That innocence again peeking out. Dammit. Tori picked Cat up and looked her in the eyes, "You did great." And began kissing her again. Their two naked bodies once again rubbing on each other as the bell for their next classes rang.

The two broke off of each other and Tori looked at Cat with a smile and said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Cat's eyes lit up as she began to ran out the door.

"Hey, Kitty." Tori yelled to Cat as she turned to look at her. "Your clothes."

"OH!" Cat said as she walked over to her clothes and bent down, revealing her ass to Tori.

'God, this is going to be great.' Tori said to her self as she put on the last of her clothes and walked out.


End file.
